callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Boss
World Boss Introduced in 2012-11-29 Maintenance, World Boss is a special encounter occuring twice a day: at 11:00 am (Bahamut) and 10:00 pm (Tiamat) server time. Players can join the encounter by clicking on the World Boss Icon that appears on the World Interface. Special encounter rules #Players may enter the battlefield 5 minutes before the encounter starts. Up top the screen of the encounter, Bahamut's health bar is visible along with a countdown timer. Once the countdown reaches 30:00 minutes, the encounter begins. #Players may attack Bahamut multiple times, up untill it is defeated, or untill the 30-minutes counter reaches 0:00. #Players that attack Bahamut, enter a cooldown phase equal to the amount of time that the fight takes place. Reconnecting to the server with another browser page or simply refreshing the current page will not bear any benefit. #Bahamut can defeat any Unit with a single hit, unless dodged and uses Left Hammerhead formation. Due to it's strength it is not advised to use a counter formation or one canceling the effect. Instead one should use a formation that will deal the greatest damage in least time. Cenratin formations consisting of ranged and flying Units can deal decent damage. This boss does not require a standard defense Hero. Change the formation, adjust Heroes, switch Units and try out the best combination for yourself. #At the end of each attack, 98% of Player's defeated Units are resurrected, regardless of Player's Technology level or Hero's Healer skill. #Defeating Bahamut will make the Wold Boss have more health on the next day at the same starting hour. Waiting until the countdown finishes will make the World Boss have less health on the next day at the same starting hour. Some rewards (silver and experience) depend on Bahamut's total health points. Silver rewards are capped if Bahamut has more than 5.000.000 health points. Rewards #Player who deals the first blow to Bahamut is rewarded with four Soul of Valhalla, some silver and extra experience. #Player who deals the final blow to Bahamut is rewarded with two Soul of Valhalla, Megalosaurus's Treasure chest, some silver and extra experience. #Any player dealing damage to Bahamut, up to 15% of its health points gets their silver and experience reward increased. Even if you can singlehandedly defeat Bahamut, as a gesture to other players, wait till at least some of them reach a higher percentage for greater rewards. #The player who deals most damage, as shown in the Damage Ranking interface window is rewarded with five Soul of Valhalla, the second ranking player recieves four Soul of Valhalla, and the third ranking player receives two Soul of Valhalla. #In addition, the top three players receive Might of Diety (1-Day). #In addition, any player whose attacks reduce at least 2% of Bahamut's health points will receive Bronze Medal (1-Day). #Any player whose attacks reduce Bahamut's health by at least 1 point, will receive one Soul of Valhalla, at least 21000 Silver and some experience points. #The silver and experience rewards both depend on Bahamut's health and damage reduced by player up to a maximum of 15% of Bahamut's health. Dealing more damage bears no additional reward, unless same players gets the first or final blow. #All the rewards are claimed at the end of the special encounter. Should a player not have enough free inventory slots, the rewards can be claimed by clicking the World Boss icon on the World interface.